In sawmills, various lumber or timber handling machinery is provided to cut and shape the lumber or timber into saleable wood products. One of the required operations in a mill, after sawing or forming to the desired cross section, is end trimming individual boards or timbers to a specified length. The term “sawmills” includes planermills.
To cut the material to length, a typical arrangement of transport equipment has a conveyor that has a lug chain table to transport the lumber pieces to length cutting saws. The lumber pieces are carried along the conveyor in equidistantly spaced succession based on the lug spacing of the lug chains. The conveyor has a set of lateral alignment rollers. The lateral alignment rollers form a roller bed system placed at right angles to the lug chain, which operate to urge one end of the lumber material toward a stop or fence, also referred to as a paddle. In this arrangement, each successive piece of lumber is spaced from the other in the direction of travel along the lumber conveyor by the lugs of the lug chain and one of the ends of the lumber is laterally aligned to the stop or fence.
The piece to be cut to length is positioned for contact with a saw or series of saws. In the configuration of sawmill conveyor equipment just described, the saws are stationary relative to the conveyor and the board is laterally positioned on the conveyor relative to the saw blade. A positioning fence, which one end of the lumber piece abuts against, controls the lateral position of the lumber piece on the feed conveyor. Numerous prior art arrangements for adjustable positioning fences for use with such a feed conveyor arrangement have been proposed in the past. For example a step positioning fence is disclosed in the published Canadian Patent application 2,241,481 of Wight et al. The stepped positioning fence of Wight has a plurality of rigid elevated faces, or steps that extend longitudinally along a side of the fence in an adjacent stepped array of differing offset spacing. The fence is oriented to present one of the steps for contact with the lumber piece to align the lumber end to the corresponding offset of that step. The lumber is urged into contact with the fence by the lateral alignment rollers resulting in alignment of the lumber end to the fence step offset. The stepped fence provides fixed incremental ending settings and a positioning mechanism to ensure the board is presented with a step suitable to obtain the desired or intended lateral translation of the board piece.
Another flexible trimmer position fence is disclosed in Canadian Patent 2,191,390 to Jackson, which discloses a board positioning fence comprised of a plurality of adjustable fence elements each staged one after the other in the downstream direction of travel of the lumber to be positioned. The lumber is urged against the positioning fence by lateral alignment or ending rollers. The ending rollers urge the lumber laterally across the feed conveyor into contact with the successive fence elements of the board positioning fence. When the desired lateral positioning of the board is achieved, lift skids are engaged to remove the lumber from contact with the lateral urging end rollers. This arrangement has multiple flexible fence elements, which are adjusted to allow the board to be ended to the desired positioning or ending location. Once the board has been displaced laterally to the desired position offset, skids are engaged that lift the positioned lumber piece away from the ending rollers.
Another arrangement to provide board lumber end positioning is disclosed in the Canadian patent 2,236,508 of Hannebauer et al. Hannebauer discloses a circulating paddle positioning fence with a flexible guide track. Actuators position the flexible guide track, which results in corresponding positioning of a paddle to a desired offset or ending position.
And yet another positioning mechanism is disclosed in the published Canadian Patent application 2,345,872 of Jobin, for apparatus for positioning pieces of wood for precise cutting. Jobin discloses an adjustable barrier, which is provided with actuators to position the barrier to the desired offset location. Various forms of adjustable barriers are shown including ones which have a face that remains perpendicular to the board as well as providing for incline planes that have a set displacement selected by an actuator to achieve an ending or offset of the lumber laterally to the desired offset amount.
A further positioning mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,419,047. This patent discloses a continuous moving track loop having a plurality of paddles laterally positionable across the width of the track. Complex mechanical brake mechanisms, positioning cams and reset cams are used to position the paddles.
It is very difficult to accurately position the paddles on the track and often the paddles are not locked at the desired location. There is a need for a device which checks the locked paddle position and adjusts the final locked paddle position.